


S.V.T.F.O.E The Curse Of The Blood Moon

by ScarShawn1



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantastic, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarShawn1/pseuds/ScarShawn1
Summary: A new journey is about to begin with an old friend/enemy of Hekapoo reappear again, but what his relationship with one of the old queen, and how it will affect the future of the next inline
Relationships: oc/Hekapoo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters of star vs the forces of evil, it belongs to it, rightful owners,
> 
> I only own the characters that will appear in my fanfiction: "S.V.T.F.O.E The Curse Of The Blood Moon"

Chapter 1 part 1

The sound of colliding blades heard in the Diamonds cave as the two fighters hit each other with the scissors blades. "have you forgotten Hekapoo I'm the one who teaches you how to make your scissors to change to swords." the man said to Hekapoo smiling,

"it was a mastic, to give you the dimensional scissors, I don't know what the Queen thinks to herself, by letting you go on the quest for it or teaching you magic, you nothing but a low life human," Hekapoo yells the last part and attack again.

The human smile and his moon mark cheeks start to glow and his sword set on fire and slash it and set fire slash at Hekapoo. Hekapoo dodges it in the last second by jumping up and noticed a laser been hit the human she is fighting against.

The human let the swords fall from his hands and it returns to its scissors form and his leg strat to crystallized, Hekapoo recognizes who was the one who shot the crystal laser has been.

The human start to laugh and his moon mark cheeks start to glow in red light "you think you can stop me with that?" he yells, and Hekapoo notices that the crystallized going slower than how it should be.

"that is your end." Hekapoo said smiling evilly, the human, Moon, at her "when the next blood moon appears the 7 Star Heart will find it, Moon, again, it all find it, true love, only when the end of the Eclipse and the meteors fall, it now it 4 and 5 is her little baby girl, only 3 more, to my return." the moon mark cheeks stop glowing and the human is full crystal cover.

"goodbye Auntie Diaz, my friend," Hekapoo said as she put her head on the crystal.

Hekapoo hears someone come closer and she turns around to see who is it, "Rhombulus what are you doing here?" Hekapoo ask confused as she sees her coworker coming,

"I should be the one who asks you that, why are you in my dimension?" Rhombulus asks as he noticed Auntie, "and why did you fight against him, the Queen is not going to be happy about it." he said,

Hekapoo sigh "look I can't really explain it right now but I need you to keep it a secret of everyone, okay?" Hekapoo asks. "okay but you will have to do my paperwork for the next 6 months," Rhombulus says,

"sure whatever, can you put him in the lowest floor here?" Rhombulus

noding in agreement, as he holds crystallized Auntie "you think his prophecy will come true?" he asks.

"no, I think it was his desperate move," Hekapoo said as they arrive on the lowest floor and leave Auntie Diaz there. But as time passes and little did they know that Auntie is about to return even if it takes a little more than 667 years

end of part.1


	2. 1.2 feeling and dreams?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star feel down and lost, Tom what to do something for her, in the main time Marco having wired dreams that make him wonder if they were just dreams or real

After the battle against Meteora and give her wand to Eclipsa and have no clue of her mother whereabout, Star was feeling absolute...

Well, she didn't know what she is feeling right now about anything and that kiss with Marco didn't help either hack it drives her even more unclear about her relationship with Tom and with all that she is close up in her room for the last three days all day and all night.

On the fourth day, Tom had enough of it, so he calls pony-head and Kelly, "girls, I need your help with Star-ship, she didn't come out from her room for the last three days, so any ideas of how I can make her go out from her room." Tom said to the mirror phone as he looks at Pony-head and Kelly hopeless,

Pony-head and Kelly give Tom the look that says 'man up and stops whining like a little girl.' Pony-head sighed "well lucky for you demon boy, I have a great idea for this situation but before I tell you it but you have to agree to my conditions NO QUESTION ASK," Pony-head said in a dangerous voice.

Tom back away from the mirror in the last sentence of Pony-head and sweat a little, "s... Sure Pony-head, but what you have in mind." he asks trying not to sound afraid,

Pony-head smile "so there is that one story that my father one tell me about it, it about a special tree that can see your future with your true love, so basically my father said that if you and your girlfriend/boyfriend need to be there together." Pony-head gives a quick look at Kelly and smiles a little, at that moment Kelly understands what Pony-head conditions are going to be.

Tom think about it and smile, he does like the idea of seeing the future of his and Star together, "okay that sounds perfect, but how you will convince Star-ship to go there?" Tom asked,

"you let me worried about it I know how to talk with B-fly, but you don't forget about my conditions" Pony-head remind Tom, "now that I'm thinking about it what is your conditions Pony-head" Tom look at Pony-head, "that Kelly and Marco are the ones who go first when you find the tree."

Tom looks a little mad "WHAT?" "zip-it demon boy, let me do clear, my father is the only one who knows where and with dimension this tree is." Pony-head looks at Tom piss-off.

"Find whatever." Tom said as he hung off, what leave only Kelly and Pony-head on thee mirror phone "thanks Pony-head for this." Kelly smile,

"no problem Kelly, besides you and earth... I mean Marco has something special or at least there is something between you two," Pony-head said, "Ahhh Pony-head your the best." "tell me something that I don't know", Pony-head said it like she always says it.

Night.

'where am I?' Marco asked as he sees that he is in a forest, Marco remember that he gets in bed 'is this a dream?' He thought to himself as he goes through some bushes when he gets out he sees a tall man laying down under a tree that man has a hair like his father style and color,

but as Marco get closer to the tree the man sit up and open his eyes and Marco notice that man eyes color are like the moon,

the man takes Marco is hand and both of the man and Marco's cheeks start to glow and a moon mark appear on them, as the man gets Marco's hand closer to the tree and with Marco's finger he drew a moon-like his moon mark cheeks,

"Lunam," the man said and then he drawing again with Marco's finger a sun, "Solem," the man said and he starts to draw a half of a star when suddenly Marco wake up in his bed in the palace,

"it was a dream it feels so real," Marco said as he gets up and go to the bathroom and open the water tap and slap some cold water on his face,

And when he looks at the mirror he sees the glow of the moon mark cheeks like in his dream on that man as he moves his hair from his face back he feels something wired in his hair and he takes a leaf out of his hair "it was a dream right?" Marco said worried as he looks at the mirror.

end of part.2


	3. 1.3- Tree of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new mystery is about to begin

Kelly gets in the palace and goes to where Marco's room, the Guards that pass her wave her, they know she is a friend with the princess and the girlfriend of the princess's squire, and Kelly waves them back.

As Kelly get near Marco is room door and knock on the door, "Marco are you awake already?", Kelly could hear the loud sigh and a grumpy Marco open the door "whaaaat I was about to go to sleep again." Marco sounds tired,

"did you sleep at all last night?" Kelly asked and give Marco quick kiss on his cheek, Marco smile, "barely a few hours" Marco pulling Kelly into a hug and put his head on her shoulder "you make a good pillow" Kelly smile and blues,

"well, you will have to wait for your returning to go back to sleep, we are going to a treasure hunt," Kelly said as she gets Marco head off her shoulder "hey I was comfortable, also it just you and me?" Marco didn't like that Kelly moves his head from his comfortable spot.

"No, Star and Tom are also tagged along with us," Kelly said as she pulling him with her to Star's room, as they arrive at Star's door room, Star kicks the door open, and she looks mad "harsh night Star?" Marco was the one who asked, Star gives them a death look that scared the life of them,

Star takes a deep breath as she noticed Marco and Kelly scared faces "sorry, it just Pony-head and I had a loud talk last night... So treasure hunt sounds fun" Star tries to sound cheerful like she always does,

"yeah, we missing only Tom and then we go to Pony-head's father that will open for us the portal for that dimension," Kelly said as she sweats a bit, "okay let get Tom so we can go to Pony-head," Marco said as he hung Kelly before he falls back.

When Marco Kelly and Star get out of the palace, Tom was already ready was there, "good morning Star-ship" Tom kiss Star's check "Kelly, Maaarco" Marco could hear the hate in Tom's voice, 'maybe it was a mastic to tell him that I kissed Star' Marco thought to himself.

Marco let Star use his dimensional scissors to go to Pony-head's castle, as they get out of the portal Pony-head and her father were waiting for them, "so when I opening the portal only two can get in each time, so royal first, and remember the tree is in the far East side from the portal as you existing it" Pony-head's father said as he opened the portal,

As Star and Tom go through the portal that closed after they get in, "the tree that you looking for is the one that the portal open too, like as you get out of the portal the first tree you see that the one" Pony-head whisper to Kelly, as her father open the portal again,

As Kelly and Marco go through the portal and it closed after them, " I wonder if I should have told them that they need to watch out for the marked tree, "Pony-head's father thought to himself out loud, Pony-head looks at her father surprised.

As Kelly and Marco get out of the portal there was no sign of Star and Tom "I guess that they start without us," Marco said sound tired even more than before, "hey how about we take that nape you need, you can use me as a pillow-like you said earlier," Kelly smile and blues.

Marco smile and blues as Kelly lead him to the nearest and the biggest tree there, well the only tree there. Marco lay down under the tree and Kelly right next to him, Marco put his head on her shoulder and close his eyes "sleep well Marco" Kelly said softly as she also closes her eyes.

In Marco's dream

Marco recognized the tree that in front of him, it was the same one from his dream even the man was there, it looks like that he was waiting for Marco to return, as the moon color eyes man look at Marco,

he moved his hands to the side of his body, Marco did the same and the moon mark cheeks start to glow, the man starts to whisper and Marco whisper the same thing,

Marco didn't know how he knows what to said or to do, as they continue

with the whisperings, two scissors appear, Marco, recognized his dimensional scissors, as it breaks in two pieces, as well the man his scissors,

As they continue with the whisperings the four pieces transform into two reds and two blues swords, as they both finished with the whisperings, they get a hold of the swords,

Marco catch the blues swords, when both of them catch the swords, the reds swords that the man is holding are covered with fire as Marco his swords covered with ice, the man smile,

and then he jumps at Marco ready to attack him, and Marco gets ready for blocking the attack, and then when the swords tach each other everything becomes bright white.

Back in the real world

Kelly holds her bleeding arm as she looks hopeless at her glowing and floating boyfriend "Marco what is happening to you?" she yelled hoping that he will hear her.

Kelly hears running footsteps coming from behind her, then she seems mad Hekapoo coming and fast, as she gets near Kelly, Hekapoo stop as she recognizing what kind of technics Marco is using "oh no" Hekapoo said.

Somewhere else

As the glowing get weaker and weaker in the deep crystal cave, "why are we here again?" the blonde hair with an aqua streak on her left side asked her friend as she rubs her eyes,

"don't worry now Jackie, I told you this going to be great," her friend with the short dark blue hair and olive green beanie hat answered, "Janna, you said it had to be something to do with Marco, that is the only reason that I joined you" Jackie say as she looks at Janna,

before Janna could reply, a loud sound of broking glass and right after come with a loud laugh "post tot annos me gratis" they see a man who looks like a mix of Marco and his dad but he has moon color eyes.

end of ch.1.3


	4. 2-  the return of Auntie 'Lunam' Diaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old 'friend' of Hekapoo has returned but for her it, not a good thing

A few minutes before Marco attack Kelly:

Hekapoo use her clones to clean the new and old dimensional scissors she sighed "why I have so many scissors, 'sighed' I want to go to a new adventure with Marco again" Hekapoo said out loud,

But she still upset about what happened with the princess and Marco. As Hekapoo keep on cleaning the scissors, the ground starts to shake hard that make Hekapoo and her clones drop the scissors down,

"Sweet corn what that was?" Hekapoo asked as the ground stop shaking, but then one of her walls start to crack, and Hekapoo becomes more white then how she usually is, "No, it can't be" on the wall, there is writing in a initials

'A.L.D', and then the wall breaks down to reveal a glowing wood box,

The Glow get in the box and it explodes and reveals the body of old looking dimensional scissor without it blades, The glow that covers it, change into a man from, it starts to run away and fast,

it took Hekapoo a few seconds to get to her senses "oh hell no!" Hekapoo yells as she takes her weapon out and runs after it. At the same time in Mewni and Marco's home on earth, both of the places start to shake for a short time, and when it stops a small thing flying in high speed from the ground and disappeared.

Back to parent time:

Hekapoo noticed Kelly beyond her holding her bleeding shoulder, "why in the hell are you where?" Hekapoo asked as she helps Kelly up Before Kelly could answer two things fly near their faces and cut a few of their hairs, and stop two inches from Marco and reconnect to their body,

All the glow that was covered it socks in the scissors and Marco open a portal and throw it in, after the portal close Marco fall, Kelly and Hekapoo help him up,

"Marco are you all right?" Kelly asks worry, then Hekapoo grabbing Marco from the collar of his hoodie "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU JUST DID?" Hekapoo yells hard,

And throw him to Kelly's hands, and take her dimensional scissors, "you two are coming with me" she said as she opens a portal to the one place she thought that she isn't going to be back ever again,

As they get out from the portal, Hekapoo ignore the two human girls that were beyond the man that she was hoping to NEVER see again,

"hello Hekapoo, nice to see you again," the man said as he bricks the scissors into two pieces, Hekapoo did the same " Auntie Lunam D" before she could finish, he attacks her.

End of chapter 2


	5. Chapter 3:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly is hurt, Hekapoo fight the mystery man and Marco want answers about the mystery man

As Hekapoo fight the unknown man to Marco, then Marco feels that something warm liquid on his left arm and he noticed that Kelly lay on him not looking well at all and he noticed that the warm liquid is her blood flow on him,

"Kelly! Hey, kell!" Marco yell as he catches kelly before she had fallen back, Janna and Jackie then notes that Marco and Kelly are there as well, and they run to them as they try not to get mix in the fight that happens right now,

Marco sees that Janna and Jackie are coming to his way but right now it didn't matter to him how they were there, Janna ripped off one of her jacket sleeves and wrap it around kelly's wounded arms tide, but the blood didn't seem to stop or even slowing down.

"why isn't stopping in at least slowing it down?" Jackie said in a panic, at that moment the guy that was fighting Hekapoo throws his swords to the spacing between Janna and Kelly, "oh no you not Aun..."

Hekapoo start to say but was kicked in her stomach and it makes her fall on her knees, and then the guy reappears next to Janna and in front of Kelly is injured hand and put his hands above her hand,

And then his cheeks marks appear, and Marco recognize it those sun marks that is the man from his dreams, unknowing to Marco his moon cheeks marks appear as well, the man starts to whispers something that no one understands,

And a small light show on Kelley's injury and the blood starts to vanish and the cut on her arm disappear as if it never was there, to begin with, "there your friend will be okay now, you should be more careful when you use magic weapons"

He said as he takes his swords and with a small spin with the swords, it returns to be dimensional scissors and put it in his pants' packet "wait, who the hell are you?", Marco asked as he gets up and looked at him,

The man just smiled, " you know, I was about to ask you the same thing exactly, you look an awful lot of my frater meus, definitely, a Diaz, although I didn't have kids, so you definitely a description of my frater meus, Miguel 'Solem' Diaz" and with that,

the man takes out his scissors and opened a bridge between the dimension and jump back in it, but what surprised Marco was that Janna jump right after him, leaving Jackie confused,

Marco notest Jackie and smiled that she helping his girlfriend, Kelly up as she slowly waking up and then Marco heard Hekapoo getting up as she mumbling something,

Marco knows that only Hekapoo can give him the answers that he wants, "okay Hekapoo time for you to talk," Marco said as he pushes her to the wall behind her,

"easy boy, it still hurts where he kicks me," Hekapoo said not happy about what just happened now, "what do you want to know", " how but the fact that he knows my great great great great grandfather," Marco said almost yelling, "because of this his brother, also known as Auntie 'Lunam' Diaz"

end of ch.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are Origen story about my oc here I will post it later


	6. Chapter 4: part of the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco learn the truth of the mystery man but doesn't know how to deal with that, Hekapoo goes to tell the others of what have happened

"What you didn't ear me well, I said that he IS YOUR GREAT SOMETHING GREAT FATHER'S BROTHER" Hekapoo repeat herself as she gets free from Marco's grip, and lay down the wall,

Marco look shocked, and Kelly and Jackie look at Marco worried, Kelly was the first one reach him "hey Marco how about we get back to Star and Tom, they are probably worried about us and we need to get Jackie back to Earth", Kelly said,

"Actually if that's okay, with you I would like to stay for a bit, it been a while since I've been with you guys," Jackie said all of them get one last look at Hekapoo, who gives them annoying look, "just leave",

Marco couldn't even look at Hekapoo as he takes his dimension scissors and opens a portal to where he and Kelley come from, as they leave, Hekapoo get up slowly and open a portal to the high commission's meeting rooms and after she gets out of the Portal,

she falls from the pain in front of the red button and hit it as she groans in pain, high sound of sirens started for a few minutes and then stop when Rhombulus and Omnitraxus Prime's orb appears,

" Hekapoo what is..." Rhombulus starts to say as he notes Hekapoo was on the floor in pain, "who or what did it to you?" Omnitraxus said Hekapoo managed to get to the wall and sit against it, "we get a problem, a really serious problem",

Back with Marco and the others,

"How the hell is that man is your great something, great father's brother and how even he was still alive in that Crystal?", Jackie asking still freaking out

"Well... I don't know Jackie, this is all too bizarre to me as well, about how the hell did he get there, how Hekapoo even know him, how in the first place he got to know of magic and how the hell you and Janna even get there and for what reason," Marco asked,

Now it was Jackie who starts to mumble but to her luck that Tom and Star run in their way, looking horrible " what happened to you two?" Kelly was the one asking,

"Trust me you don't want to know, where the two of you have disappeared too?" Tom was the one to ask, "I think that pony-head pulled a joke on us, and also Marco was tired and we take a nap near a tree..."

"Oh no you two were at the marked tree" they all turn their heads to see pony-head flowed near them, Kelly looks confused, "what do you mean by that?"

"Well, you know my father tell me about the tree, and well... He gets it mixed up with another myth, a really bad myth." Everyone looked at her shucked, well except for Marco and Jackie,

"I'm not from here but let me guess that myth of yours is involved with a bing that has a lot of magic power and have a moon-like color eye? From an unknown origin, and spend a lot of time in a crystal-like prison?"

Everyone including Marco looks surprised at Jackie, "that is surmised it, but how you know about it?" Pony-head asked, "it something that Janna didn't could keep quiet about, and I, myself still have completed no idea how we get to that cave" Jackie answered.

"What are you guys talking about?" Star asks to confuse, "it a long story star, and a bizarre one" Marco didn't even look at them, "what his problem?" Tom asked, "as he said it a long story, what didn't you understand?" Kelly answers a bit annoyed,

Jackie notes how the tension between everyone gets higher, "huh Marco can you take me back home, my parents would freak if I would be there for dinner soon" Marco gets up and kisses kelly's cheek

"I will be right back" Keely smile "be safe", Marco smile and take his scissors,

from Star, but for a second both of them feel their heads frozen and an image of the blood moon appears in their mind,

Which makes them drop the scissors, "what was that?" Tom asked Marco just ignore him and open the portal and grab Jackie's hand and they both earned the portal and get out near Jackie's family's home,

"I'm so sorry about it Marco I didn't want to get you in trouble" Marco look at her surprised, "Jackie you didn't get me into trouble, that was my own doing, " Jackie smile and giggles,

"oh, Marco you always know how to make me feel better, she is one lucky girl Marco, don't lose her" she kisses him on the cheek, "I know Keely is amazing" Marco blash and go back through the portal,

"Yeah Keely is amazing but she is not the one I'm meaning too," Jackie smile as she gets home, "are you ready dear?" Her mother asks, "yes mom I'm ready"

Jackie takes her suitcases from her mom and gets to the car where her father waiting for them, and they leave the city and go to the airport and on a plane to Paris.

Back at the high commission's office Rhombulus and Omnitraxus are shocked to hear of the return of Auntie "this is bad this is bad" Rhombulus keep on saying, "can you stop this!" Hekapoo shout at him,

"More importantly, how are we going to do about it, Auntie know too much, and the truth about the real owner of the throne," Omnitraxus said nervously,

They all jump at the moment they heard the sound of something hitting the table"yes Omnitraxus what would I do with that knowledge about the turn heir to the throne, " Auntie said before taking another sip from the cup "and by the way, your coffee is horrible, "

End chapter 4


End file.
